


Come to me FanFiction

by DumbassFangirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fanfiction, Feels, Inspired by Fanfiction, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, One Big Happy Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbassFangirl/pseuds/DumbassFangirl
Summary: On Ao3 exists a wonderful FanFiction. This FanFiction is called "Come to me".It's a (very smutty) Loki/Reader story and it was written by @SluttySnake.And because this story is so wonderful, I decided to do FanFiction for it.Yes you read that correctly. It's FanFiction for a FanFiction. And I enjoyed writing it. And I will continue writing more chapters UwU.Before reading this, you should read the original FanFiction, otherwise you may have problems with characters and the background of the story.Original story belongs to: @SluttySnake.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Come to me FanFiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SluttySnake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttySnake/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Come To Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413718) by [SluttySnake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttySnake/pseuds/SluttySnake). 



> I hope it's okay that I gave them a daughter. And I hope you like it. We can make a deal. I'm writing the soft bonus content and you do the smutty ones 😂

"Hey, leave some for me, that's unfair!"   
you shout across the whole battlefield to Loki while you both slaughter rows after rows of fighters. Not alone, of course, because you have the Warriors Three and Asgard's entire army behind you. Rika wanted to come, but apologized, because she had to take care of her daughter. Brunnhilde actually wanted to do that and in the end they both stayed at home and spent time together.   
"You just have to be faster, darling. It's not my fault that you're so slow."   
You could hear his laughther, even if he was hundreds of meters away from your current position. Lady Sif rolls her eyes as she hurries past you.   
"This is a battle, can't you two take it seriously?! It's a miracle that you aren't dead yet."   
You giggle while you stab your knife in the neck of one of the opposing fighters (His fault if he doesn't wear neck-covering armor.)  
"Oh Sif, don't be like that. It's supposed to be a bit funny, it's almost easier than training and sparing with Loki. You will see, we'll win in no time! "   
Sif's eyes flash in annoyance, but she doesn't allow herself to be distracted from the fight she is in.   
"Do what you want, but if I get in trouble for your injuries afterwards, you will atone for me."   
"Yeah yeah whatever."   
you say and turn to the next fighter. 

Loki POV

From a distance I can see my beautiful wife. She still can't hold a candle to me when it comes to fighting, but what isn't now can still develop in the future. Or not, because she'll probably has to take a break again very soon. Two children are not nearly enough, and I think I can convince her of that fact rather easily. A bit of submission here, a bit of my charms there. I smile as a plan takes shape in my head. I just love seeing my darling becoming swell with my child again and again. It is such a delightful sight. I wonder, if I should impregnant her right after this battle or if I should wait. A fighter gets in my way and interrupts my train of thought. I groan annoyed and kill him quickly and easily. But immediately after him there are 5 more, who come into my way and my concentration is now fully directed towards the attackers. A quick glance at my darling tells me everything is fine. She has stopped arguing with Sif, leaving a steady trail of dead bodies as she moves through the crowd of enemies. 

I smile as I slaughter the people in front of me. I would never have dared to dream that this moment existed in the future. After everything we've both been through now, not much bad can happen, can it? Thats when i hear a scream from my left. I immediately spin around, risking getting cut in the process. It was you who just screamed. I'll put caution second for now and run to see what happened. You stand behind Sif while you clasp your right arm. Blood runs on the floor and not little of it. Lady Sif fends off the attackers, who are standing and fighting around the two of you, but now she not only has to take care of herself, but also of you, which is clearly causing her a few problems. 

You look around in panic when you see me and take a sigh of relief. I push a man away who has raised his sword against you and stand protectively in front of you. I don't expect any thanks from Sif, we both know it's unnecessary. In our youth we saved each other from sticky situations more than once. We don't say thank you anymore. She tolerates me and I tolerate her and that's enough for both of us. However, she looks at you for a moment.   
"You should take care of her, Loki, we can't hold this position forever!"   
While I'm still fending off the next attacker, I roll my eyes.   
"If you're in such a hurry, please, we're already gone-"   
I shout back, when you, in a reasonably safe position between the two of us, speak up:   
"Could you maybe stop talking about me like I'm not here? That's not very nice."  
"Could you just be quiet? That would help a lot!"  
Sif snaps.   
"If I wasn't busy fighting, I wouldn't let you get away with this, Sif."   
I warn her.   
"But honestly, I'm right! It really doesn't help."   
She lets out air in annoyance. Before I can say anything, your voice comes from the middle.   
"Well, actually you two talk more than I do."  
you complain softly.   
"God, Loki, just get her out of here, it can't be that difficult."   
I sigh.  
"If someone could give me a brief cover."  
Fandrall appears and takes my place. I quickly take you in my arms, being careful not to strain your injured arm, which you are still holding. You unconsciously nestle against my chest while I hurriedly carry you through the mess of the two armies, while Sif runs ahead and Fandrall stays behind us to provide cover in case of an emergency and to defend both of us. It doesn't take much time till I'm on the brink of battle. Sif and Fandrall return to the fight in a matter of seconds without giving us another look.

"Oh, honey, what where you thinking?"   
I shake my head while looking at your injured arm. The cut is relatively deep, you can almost see the bone, so I'm getting serious again straight away.   
"I was still better than you"   
you huff.   
"Shhh, darling, don't joke now. You need your strength."   
When I notice your worried look, I stroke your cheek. I can see the pain in your eyes, which leaves me wondering why you haven't cried out in agony yet. You hold my hand with your left, still functioning arm and ask, frightened:   
"How bad is it, Loki? And now don't lie to me."  
I don't know how you will react to the truth, so I just say:  
"I can cure it. Or at least fix it so that you're not in danger. Please hold still, okay?"   
"OK."   
you whisper.  
"Darling?"   
I say after a few seconds.   
"Yes, Loki?"   
"You'd have to let go of my arm."   
Startled, your grip loosens and you mumble an apology. I dedicate myself to your right arm. After I whisper a few words the flesh closes a little, but the difficult part will have to be done by the healers.   
"I'm going to take you back to the castle now, unfortunately they can do it better than me."  
I play an indignant grimace and that makes you laugh a little.   
"Hey Loki?"   
I turn to you. I put a sleeping spell on you and you're already sliding away. Sleepily you play with a few strands of my hair and twist them back and forth in your fingers.   
"Yes darling?"  
I reply. You yawn and snuggle up to me.   
"I love you very much." 

I smile as you say these words and gently kiss you on the forehead. Then I take you into my arms and head to a carriage.   
"To the palace, but hurry!"   
I tell the driver as I get in. While driving I watch your peacefully sleeping figure. Your head is in my lap and I unconsciously stroke your hair again and again. I am still womdering why you haven't shown much signs of pain. A scary thought crosses my mind.   
What if the blade that got you hurt was poisond? But no, that can't be. Their armees aren't that organized or skilled. And what use would a poison have, that lets you feel no pain? 

As the carriage arrives at the palace, I bring you to the hospital wing, where Eir is waiting for us. Someone must have told her.   
"Hello Eir"  
I greet her.  
"Could you please help her? Her arm has been injuried."  
I glance at you, remembering what I thought about in the carriage.  
"Oh and could you also check her for poison? I'm not sure, but there might be a possibility that the sword she was struck with was poisond."  
I'm very gentle with her, because Eir was and is still a person, who always was there for me and helped me. When mother couldn't listen to me I'd come to her. These visits doubled after my mother died. And Eir also helped and talked to me about you, my darling.   
I lay you on the table, so she can check and heal you.

I remember when a few years ago, Jane laid on this very table. I clench my fists. I don't blame Jane for our mothers death, but these memories are undeniably connected with her. I stroke your cheek as you shift slightly, still sleeping. Eir tells me that she found no signs of poison in your veins, which I am thankful for. It's difficult enough to deal with an injuried arm.  
"When I perform my healing magic, she might wake up, just to let you know."  
Eir says from behind me. I nod, but continue looking at you. You look so peaceful in your sleep.   
Eir begins working her magic and your face is twisting in pain, as she begins to close the wound. I don't quite know if I should be relieved. I was worried about you, showing no real signs of pain, but I cleary don't want you being in pain. Eir finishes healing you and as soon as the wound is finally closed you wake up with a gasp.

End of Loki POV

You wake up wondering where the hell you are. The last thing you remember is laying on the side of the battlefield, while Loki heals you. You look around and sigh reliefed, when you see Loki standing beside you.   
"Loki?"  
You yawn.  
"Where am I? How did I get here?"  
You straighten up in your bed and stretch like a cat. Then you look back to Loki.  
"You are in the hospital wing, Darling. You were injuried in battle, don't you remember?"  
He mocks you, but it's clear, that he's glad that you're fine and back to health. He turns to Eir.  
"Can she leave, or should she stay over the night?"  
He asks.  
"That's for her to decide. The wound is almost healed, she just needs some rest and maybe some food or hot choclate."  
She answers and winks at you.   
"Could we please leave, Loki? I want to go back to our chambers."  
He nods.  
"Alright, sweetling."  
"Great!"  
You clap and wince when you feel the pain shooting up your arm.  
"Darling, if you're not going to be careful with your arm, then I'm making you stay in the hospital wing."  
You know he isn't joking, so you don't protest and let him help you out of the bed. You also let him help you walk to your room, but you shoot him a death glare, when he tries to pick you up.  
"I'm injuried, not helpless, Loki."  
You growl and he lets go of you.   
But when you arrive in your room, he won't be dissuaded from carefully tucking you into bed.  
You stare at him, but he just chuckles and wraps a blanket around you.  
"Don't you dare moving, I'll be back in a second."  
He warns you in a playful tone. You get comfortable under the blankets he gave you and wait for him to come back. 

8 minutes later he comes back with a tray. On the tray is a mug, presumably with hot chocolate, a plate of biscuits, and some sliced fruit. He carefully places it on the blankets beside you and warns you not to move, unless you want the choclate to spill and make a mess. You nod and carefully take the mug. You sip some of the liquid and an exquisite flavor fills your mouth. Despite living in the luxury of royality for several years now, you're still not quite used to enjoying such things on a regular basis. Your parents could afford hot choclate only once in a year and it was one of their gifts for you on Yuletide.   
"Loki"  
You say, when you suddenly remember something.  
"What is it, my dear? Do you want something else from the kitchens?"  
You shake your head, while you look at him.  
"Loki, it's Yuletide in a few weeks! I almost forgot! We have to get gifts for Fridi and Stjerne!"   
You straighten up to jump out of the bed, but Loki gently presses you back into the covers.  
"It's okay, my dear, we can go and look for something in a few weeks. Maybe I'll be able to reshedule tommorrows meeting, then we can go to the village. We don't have to hurry, it's almost three weeks till Yuletide and Midwinter."  
He reminds you. You relax a little bit. Thats when Fridi busts into the room, while his little sister Sternje trails behind him. Your face immediately lights up when your two children climb onto the bed. Loki places the tray on a little desk and helps Sternje, who, being only three years old, still struggles sometimes when trying to get onto the bed. You spread your arms open and they both snuggle up to you. 

"Hey Mama!"  
Fridi says excited. So much energy in such a short sentence, you think.   
"Why are you lying in bed? Didn' you wanna beat some bad guys today?"  
He asks, while he slightly bops up and down. You smile at him and gently, but firmly lay one arm around him to stop some of his bouncing.   
"You're right Fridi, I did want to beat up some bad guys today. But one of the bad guys wasn't playing fair and hurt me, so now I get to spend time in bed with you two."  
Fridi wriggles out of your arm and starts jumping of the bed, all the while fighting imaginary bad guys with an imaginary sword. Sternje hides under your arm and looks up to you.  
"What is he doing, Mama?"  
She asks and looks over to Fridi. You can see Loki smiling from where he stands.   
"I don't know, Sternje, should we ask him?"  
You turn to Fridi.  
"Fridi, what are you doing now?"  
He doesn't quit the jumping, but answers you nonetheless.   
"I'm fighting the bad guys, Mama! I'll protect you!"  
You chuckle at the thought of an eight-year-old running to the battlefield with a wooden sword. You know that you probably shouldn't chuckle at the thought of your young son fighting, but you can't help yourself. He just looks very adorable. You glance over to Loki. He's smiling and watching Fridi. Then he notices you watching him and grins.  
"And there goes my hope that he would be anything like me."  
He laughs.  
"I would say he takes after my idiot brother."  
He rolls his eyes, but you can see that he doesn't really mind that fact. 

"Mama?"   
You turn your head towards Sternje.  
"Can we read a book?"   
She asks. You smile at your daughter.   
"Of course, my little stella."   
"At least one of our children likes reading."  
Loki jokes and hands you a book.  
It's Sternje's favorite one, a book about a wizard who travels from star to star and has to solve riddles.   
You begin reading it to her. Fridi calmes down somewhat and when Loki comes and sits on the bed too, he climbs into his lap and snuggles up to his father. You smile while reading the story for them. What a lovely little family you have.

**Author's Note:**

> Sternje is norwegian and means star.  
> Stella is latin and also means star.


End file.
